


All I want for Christmas is You

by JRirenA



Series: Christmas Song Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pining Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRirenA/pseuds/JRirenA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want you for my own<br/>More than you could ever know<br/>Make my wish come true<br/>All I want for Christmas is you, yeah<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>A nice little one-shot about pining Levi for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is You

                The first time he saw Eren Jaeger, the younger boy had been sitting under the large willow tree out on the school grounds, joking and laughing with a large group of people. He had been sitting cross-legged between a pretty blonde boy and beautiful raven haired girl, but neither had managed to capture his attention the way Eren had. The brunette had just laughed at something someone had said, his head thrown back carelessly as he announced his mirth to the world, and he thought he was looking at an angel. Remembering that day, he would think about how perfect the sunlight had been to capture the light reflecting from oddly luminous eyes, or how soft-looking locks of hair danced in the lazy breeze, or the ease at which he interacted with his friends.

He knew that he was being poetic with his memory – if he was honest, than it would admit that none of that had occurred to him the moment he laid eyes on the other (he’d been much too far at the time to even notice his eyes); he’d been enraptured by his beauty and aura of confidence – the way he had looked so casual and engaged. He had thought about approaching the boy in order to introduce himself, perhaps even becoming friends, but he never knew how to start a conversation like that. But, he knew that saying ‘hi, I’m that creepy guy who stares at you sometimes, we should hang out’ would most likely not go over too well.

The second time he saw Eren Jaeger, the younger boy had been alone in the library, staring at his textbook with an expression so intense that Levi was almost convinced that it would burst into flames under the level of frustration, hate and confusion directed at it. It would be so easy just to walk over there, say a witty yet sarcastic remark (which he was well known for) and then offer his assistance – being a senior, while the brunette was most likely in his first year, meant that he should know whatever it was that had Eren looking so confused. But he didn’t; instead, the short ravenette slid into a chair at the table a few ones over from Eren’s, a frown marring his features. “What are you doing to me,” he wondered quietly, hands forming fists under the table.

“Yo, short-stack, how’s everything going?” A pair of arms wound themselves in a constricting hold around his neck, a brown ponytail lightly brushing against his cheek as his insane friend leant over his shoulder. He was met with large, brown eyes behind a pair of glasses.

                “Get off me, shitty glasses,” Levi deadpanned, giving her his deadliest glare while twisting his neck at an odd angle to look her straight in the face. Hanji gave an exaggerated pout, but he didn’t fail to miss the mischievous glint in her eyes.

                “Awww, but Levi! I know you love me!” To his utter horror and disgust, the crazy female gave his cheek a quick peck before wisely retreating out of his reach, dancing out of the library. Without thinking, the shorter senior jumped to his feet and ran out after him, missing the curious glance of a certain brunette.

                The tenth time he saw Eren Jaeger, the younger boy had entered the convenience store that Levi worked at part time. Beside him, his dutiful shadow followed, glaring at anyone who might consider looking twice at the cheerful boy at her side. After a little asking around, he had come to learn that the shadow’s name was Mikasa, and that she had been adopted into the Jaeger family when she was nine. After seeing Eren around school, and now outside of school, with his ever present shadow loyally by his side, he decided that he didn’t much care for Mikasa – he never understood how such clingy people couldn’t understand that they were being too overbearing.

                He watched as the duo calmly perused the shelves, obviously looking for something specific considering the fact that they moved through the shelves too quickly. By the time they had finished a cursory investigation of the small store, the now-familiar frown had formed between the brunette boy’s eyebrows – something Levi had come to associate with Eren’s confusion, or when he thought about something too hard. It was his job to step in and help a customer in need – the perfect opportunity that he had been waiting for just falling into his lap. He schooled his features into something coolly detached, hoping that no red would shine through at his proximity to the beautiful boy.

                As he neared, he could hear Mikasa suggesting another store, and he felt his heart quicken – _No!_ Levi felt his hands go a little clammy, the thought of actually approaching Eren suddenly more daunting than it had been two seconds ago. He could literally see the wall forming between them; Eren was a few years younger, out-going, attractive, and clearly a cheerful person to be around. Whereas, Levi was socially awkward, crude, and found it a little difficult when it came to engaging stranger’s in conversation – it was a wonder that he was able to perform his job so well.

               “Would you two like any help?” He was pulled out of his musings by the voice of his co-worker: Erwin fucking Smith. The guy was one of his best friends, and one of the reasons why he could feel so comfortable working here, but right now all he wanted to do was stab him in the shoulder with a rusty spoon. He watched as the much taller teen easily navigated the store and found what the two teens had been searching for, a charming smile constantly ingrained on his no-good face, prompting a large grin in return from the smaller brunette – even the fucking ice-queen cracked a tiny smile in return! _Damn him and damn his damn charisma!_ It was that day that Erwin found out about Levi’s kinda-sorta-not-a crush on Eren. It took 16 hours after that for Hanji to be informed.

                It had been four weeks since that day, and he saw Eren constantly, and each time he had the opportunity of approaching him and introducing himself, but each time he convinced himself out of it – it wasn’t the right time, or he didn’t want to distract him from his studies, or similar lame excuses.

                “Sooooo, have you talked to Eren yet?” Hanji rolled onto her stomach and kicked her legs up as she looked at him around his pillow. He, Hanji and Erwin were having a ‘sleepover’ (or so Hanji wanted to call it) and the girl was now rolling around on top of his bed, much to his chagrin. Erwin smirked around the mouthful of chips he had just grabbed, eliciting the mother of all glares from the annoyed raven haired teen as he looked pointedly at the flecks of salt and chip that fell on his carpet. Why the two insisted on eating in his room was beyond him, but if the blonde giant didn’t hurry up and clean it up (Now!) than Levi would murder him. Erwin simply rolled his eyes in response (an action Levi could believe he saw under those enormous… things on his face) but made a show of cleaning everything up with the small hand-held vacuum cleaner that Levi kept by his bed for such a reason.

                “No, he’s been too chicken,” Erwin supplied unhelpfully, but he was almost drowned out by the incredulous shriek from the bed.

                “What?!” Both boys scrunched up their faces at the increased decibels, and Levi was half tempted to jam his fingers in his ears just to escape such an inhuman noise.

                “I cannot believe you Levi Ackerman! You’ve never been a coward, but for some reason the thought of talking to one first year is so terrifying for you; I just don’t understand you.” The glare was lost on her, both Hanji and Erwin having become immune to the ‘dreaded’ look a long time ago. Luckily, though, the conversation eventually moved on and away from the dangerous topic of his crush.

                The one hundredth time (possibly – he had lost count long ago) he saw Eren Jaeger, the younger boy was trekking through the light snow wearing a coat that was perhaps a bit too thin for the weather and rubbing his hands together to generate a little warmth. He noticed immediately that the brunette’s sister wasn’t around, and he wondered silently where she could be – if there was ever a day that Eren needed protecting, it would be today. Though, he doubted the quiet girl could intimidate the cold. Levi’s own coat sat snugly across his shoulders, but he was also wearing a jacket and a long sleeved shirt underneath it – something that should keep him warm enough. Steeling his nerves, Levi slowly walked towards the still boy, who was now curiously looking down the street, uncaring of the snow collecting and seeping through his clothes. It was strange to think that he didn’t care that he was getting wet – Levi hated that sensation more than anything else.

                But, there was something strange about the way he was just standing there, looking into the distance with slightly glazed eyes – something he hadn’t been able to see from far-away. The fact that Eren had yet to even notice his presence helped to soothe Levi’s nerves until he was standing about a metre away.

                “Oi, brat, are you okay?” His voice was strong and unwavering, clear enough to fool anyone into believing that the ravenette was confident and in control. He was not. Inside, his nerves tingled in anticipation and worry – what if the younger boy thought he was weird for approaching him like this? Would it have been better to introduce himself months ago rather than waiting for the right moment? Would the brunette think he was a stalker? How should he go about explaining that it wasn’t like that?

               Eren was jolted out of his inner thoughts at his voice, and he watched as those intriguing eyes finally looked his way, their wide deer-in-the-headlights expression very endearing.

                “Ah, what? I mean, yeah, I’m fine.” His tone was like honeyed syrup trickling over his eardrums, a warm feeling blooming in his chest at the undivided attention directed at him. _Fuck_ , he thought as he felt his cheeks starting to feel a little warm.

                “Are you sure? You look a lost.” The low, monotone that he had decided on made him seem cool and not too interested – as if he would scare the younger teen away by appearing too into whatever was going on with him; talk about creepy. But what if the monotone made him seem _too_ disinterested and had somehow offended the brunette? Eren was a social butterfly from everything he had seen, so he was probably used to people coming up to him and just initiating a conversation, so might not have been upset or afraid if he seemed interested. Meanwhile, the brunette had cocked his head to the side in confusion, eyes narrowing as though trying to work out Levi’s angle. That same strange look had remained in his eyes, even after being pulled from his thoughts.

                “I’m fine, but thanks for asking. You’re… Levi, right?” He felt his own eyes widen – Eren knew his name? Eren knew his name! “That weird senior that really likes to clean?” The words came out rushed, and sounding a little forced like they weren’t what the boy had wanted to say originally, but all Levi felt was disappointment well inside him. He was a laughing stock – did Eren and his friends like to joke about the older boy with a propensity for cleanliness, calling him horrible names behind his back? It wouldn’t be the first time, but it stung just a bit more than usual to think of nice Eren acting in such a low and underhanded way.

                “Uh, yeah, I am. Here” he muttered while taking off his outer coat and thrusting it into the almost blue hands of the cold teen. “You look cold.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and left, moving as quickly as his pride would allow him without breaking into a run, but it was still quick enough that Eren would most likely need to run himself through the snow to catch up. He didn’t even try to follow the raven.

                Ever since that day, Levi tried to avoid seeing Eren, though he knew it was ridiculous – he didn’t even know for sure if the boy teased him behind his back or not, but it was obvious that he had heard the rumours regardless. Levi had experienced too much bullying to even take the chance that Eren was genuinely a nice guy; it always hurt too much when they turned out to be fake, having participated in the bullying behind his back, or even saying horrible things to his face when they found out they couldn’t deal with his abrasive personality. No, it was better just to stick with Hanji and Erwin.

                The next time he saw Eren Jaeger, the younger boy was in the park, once more alone as he gazed up at the enormous Christmas tree that dwarfed everyone with its presence. The fairy lights danced across his skin creating an ethereal beauty, his eyes closed as though basking in the brilliance bathing him in a colourful glow. He had never seen anything so beautiful, or so unattainable. Standing where he was and painted with colour, he could almost imagine the younger teen as a Christmas gift beneath the tree, just waiting for him. It was only two days left to Christmas, but he highly doubted that Santa Claus could pull off a miracle like that. He had just turned to leave the boy to his moment of peace when he noticed what Eren was wearing: a warm, black coat that seemed to fit nicely around the shoulders and chest, but was a little too short in the sleeves and length of the coat. It was the coat he had given to him two weeks ago.

                The pull of his revelation was immense, and he was no longer in control as he carefully stepped closer, his mind completely blank of any thoughts and nerves for once, the only thought going through his mind being _he’s wearing my coat_. A few feet away, he stopped and just looked at the boy in silence for a moment, debating whether he wanted to actually say anything – if he didn’t make his presence known, than it was the same as never being there in the first place; he still had time to walk away and not make a fool of himself.

                “I didn’t mean to call you weird.” The soft voice carried over the distant sounds of carollers and talking, surprising the shorter teen. Eren was still looking towards the tree, up at the star high above him at the top, but now his eyes were open, the green and blue lights really making the colour in them pop.

                “A lot of things happened that day, and then you were there, being so nice, and I just… wanted to push you away, because it’s better that way, then I won’t have to worry about hurting you with any thoughtless words… I guess I still did that anyway.” The humourless laugh carved a hole in his chest – he didn’t fully understand what the boy was saying, but he knew that such a sad tone didn’t belong to the teen. Whatever had happened must be bad, and Levi wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but that would be too weird – he would overstep his boundaries doing that.

                “I always see you around – everywhere I go, there you are,” Eren continued, his words weaving a hypnotic spell that Levi couldn’t break even if he wanted to. “I wanted to introduce myself, but how could I? You’re so cool and smart and calm, and I’m just a mess. I figured, there was no way you would want to talk to me – you’re older, with your own friends and… Fuck, I don’t know what I’m even saying.” The frustrated groan ripped from the tanned throat was something that Levi refused to listen to – Eren didn’t deserve to be frustrated over such silly things, he deserved to be happy, especially so close to Christmas. And suddenly Eren’s words actually impinged; he couldn’t hold back the genuine laughter spilling from his lips. The noise finally drew Eren’s attention away from tree, but the look of hurt in his eyes was enough to allow Levi to gain a bit of control over his reaction.

                “Shit, sorry, it’s just that we’re pretty similar.” He shook his head at the questioning gaze – he figured he could tell him about it another time. “Would you like to go and get some coffee or hot chocolate, or whatever?” Eren’s face lit into a large grin, more radiant and beautiful than anything he had ever seen, the rapid nodding making his heart flutter at how eager the younger teen was.

                “I’d love to!”

                The billionth time (though it was almost definitely an even larger number than that) time he saw Eren Jaeger, the younger man was standing across from him in a beautiful white suit, his hair artfully messy and the same boyish grin he loved stretched over his face as he said his vows, tying him to the man that he loved more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one ^_^ Feel free to comment or anything like that, and the next one should be up soon


End file.
